You did WHAT?
by mmkbtk
Summary: Hi. I'm Maddie. In this fic, my friends and I get thrown into the world of Hetalia. We have to not only deal with that, but as we just graduated from high school a month and a half ago, we are all dealing with college and other problems. Not a very good description. MY FIRST FANFIC GO EASY ON ME! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Co-written by ElizabetaHedervary and SophiaWood99.
1. Chapter 1

**Herro I'm finally writing this! I've wanted to write this for months but I'm lazy soo... yeah. This story is about me and my friends Cesura and Izah, being taken into the world of Hetalia. Also I am writing this on a phone so if it's messed up I blame that. Cesura is pronounced like Cezra or Sez-ra and Izah like Iza or Eye-za.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Cesura, or Izah. I own Maddie (me) and that's even questionable.  
o0o0o**

* * *

I was in the living room of mine and my friend's shared house when suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I looked up from my book and saw Cesura who asked, "Heeeeeeeey Maddie have you seen Izah?"

"Hmmm... I don't think so... At least not for a while," I said. Cesura paled slightly which made me grimace. "She wasn't plotting to take over the world again was she? 'Cause I swear if she is I might just send her to the mental hospital!" I said quickly.

"No, not exactly. She was talking about some stuff some of the spirits said. It was something about magic so I was kinda worried. 'Cause if any of us tried to use magic and it worked it would probably end up like Iggy's. She told me to meet her here." She then got a confused look on her face. "By the way, who are you again?" she asked while grinning.

I glared at her, "I'm Canada dammit! Now we need to focus if Iz-!"

"What about me?" Izah said coming out of nowhere.

"Gah! Where the hell did you come from?!"

"The door obviously, Maddie. Where else? God you need to start paying attention,".

"Shut up both of you and quit being smart asses... That's my job! Now Izah what was it you wanted to tell me that was SO important that I needed to come right away? I was reading an Austria/Hungary/Prussia love triangle fic!"

"Oh yeah um... You'll be glad to know that I've learned some magic and plan on trying some spells. To do these spells I need you two to help me. So who's in?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Both of you? Great let's go!".

"We never said we would help!" I said.

"I never said I would really let you have a choice. Now let's go we don't have time for this!" Izah said while dragging me and Cesura down the hallway and into the basement. When we got down there, Cesura and I were shocked. It was completely changed. In the middle there was a symbol thingy like England's and was only lit by candles. "Well let's get started. Go stand around the circle and I'll say the words. You guys ready?"

"Ready for what exactly? What does this spell thing do and why do you need us? Oh and when did you do this to the basement?" Cesura asked talking really fast like the Mexican she is.

"You'll see... If it works. If it doesn't I'll tell you, but it's important. And I did this while you two were at the lab yesterday. I'm actually kinda surprised you didn't notice... Anyway stand around the circle and I'll tell you what to do from there," Izah said while Cesura and I went where we were told to go. Once we were in place she started talking again, "Okay so I want you two to stay there and don't talk. Cesura, I know that will be kinda hard for you but still no talking. Now before I start any questions?" Again not waiting for us to respond she said, "Great let's start!" With that she started chanting weird words and a blinding light appeared. Cesura and I shielded our eyes and then it felt like I was falling. The next thing I knew I had blacked out.

* * *

**o0o0o  
Cesura: I hope you liked it  
Me: Why are you here don't you have other things to do?  
Cesura: I'm here 'cause I'm your beta/publisher/bestie/a main character in your story and you love me...  
Me: Ok... I guess that's a good reason... Anyway I think that's all for now...  
Cesura: Next chapter will be longer or I'll kill Maddie and make her rewrite it from the grave  
Izah: Don't kill Maddie! Then who will I move to Canada with when we graduate college?  
Me: wait what?!  
Cesura/Izah: Bye  
Please review :)  
~mmkbtk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back and I will (hopefully) not be killed by Cesura yet.**

**Cesura: Don't worry Maddie I won't kill you yet. Besides if I did Izah would drag me to that one void place above America instead of you. We wouldn't want that would we?**

**Me: It's pronounced Canada and it wouldn't really matter... Anyways back on topic here the actual Hetalia cast will be in this chapter.**

**Izah: Maddie quit talking about non-existent places**

**Me: Again where did you come from?**

**Izah: I've been here the whole time**

**Cesura: Gosh Maddie even ****I**** saw her. Anyway enjoy people!**

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing. If I did Hetalia would suck and Cesura and Izah would be at least semi-normal.**

**Izah: Just the thought of any kind of normality scares me. :(**

******o0o0o**

* * *

_Chapter 2 _

**(Izah & Cesura: Of which we have invaded!)**

When I woke up I had an extremely bad migraine. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry so I blinked a couple times until I could see clearly. When I did that I realized I was clearly not in my basement. I sat up and looked next to me and saw Izah and Cesura. Izah looked happy (which scared me, and made me wonder how long she'd been practicing that kind of spell) but Cesura was holding her head like me which told me she also had a migraine(like always).

"What the hell did you do Izah?..." Cesura asked standing and helping me up.

"Well I think I teleported us into the World Meeting," Izah said standing up, "Which luckily is what I meant to do, but I'm not sure where we are exactly,". **(Izah: Cause I would never mess up a spell. Duh.)**

"You mean this is what you needed our help for?!" I asked/screamed.

"Woah Maddie when did you get there I thought I forgot you at home!".** (Izah: And her invisibility shines brighter than ever!)**

"Grrr... I thought we went over this, but if I must repeat myself I will... STOP FORGETTING ME DAMMIT!". **(Izah: Lol Canadian rage)(Maddie: SHUT UP!)**

"I thought we went over this before! Shut up and quit being smart asses! That's MY job! Anyway it appears we are in the hallway of an important place. I mean what other place would look like this?" she said, looking around. Cesura was right - it looked like a business place. There were also flowers in vases in between every door. Her phone rings. "One second, guys. It's Bryceton!" she said, as she held up her finger and answered the phone.

"Honey, where are you? I just got home and I checked the whole house for you and there was no sign of you anywhere! By the way what happened to the basement?"

"I'm sorry baby, Izah used magic and-"

"SHE WHAT?!" Bryce yelled. **(Izah: Does anyone trust me with magic?)(Cesura: Nope. We sure don't :3)**

"Well she used a spell to transport us to a World Meeting and-"

"WELL COME BACK HOME I MISS YOU AND I NEED YOUR HELP AT THE LAB! THE UNITS ONLY LISTEN TO YOU!"

"Ughhhhhhhh... Why can't you just figure out how to get along with the units? You created them!"

"But they look for a motherly figure, and they see you as such."

"How the hell am I seen as a mom? Sure I act like one, but that's because SOMEONE has to or the house would be chaos! Plus, I'M THE YOUNGEST IN OUR GROUP!"

"Oh honey, we all know you are the most mature of us all, despite being the youngest. Plus, you have the temper of a mother..." Bryce said sweetly.

"I DO NOT HAVE A TEMP-...Whatever. I think we'll be able to leave soon. At least let us stay for the meeting, okay?"

"FIIIIINE. I love you!"

"Love you, too!"

"Love you more!"

"Noooo I love you more!"

"Noooo I love you more!"

"Noooo I love you more!"

"Noooo I love you more!"

"Fine you win, but you hang up first!"

"No you hang up first!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Noooooo you!"

A certain blonde German walked over and grabbed the phone. "No, I vill. Goodbye." he said as he ended the call. He handed Cesura her phone back and before any of us could react, he walked into the mens restroom.

"Since when were we in front of the bathroom?" I asked.

"Good question...I don't know..." Cesura replied.

"Well...What do we do now?" I asked.

"What we do best I guess..." Izah responded.

"You mean act like the Bad Touch Trio until we get caught?" Cesura asked excitedly.

"Yup."

"Okay fine by me," Cesura and I responded.

**(Izah:In our trio I'm France, Cesura is Prussia, and Maddie is Spain.)**

_xX Timeskip, a couple minutes later Xx_

"Run faster! We can't get caught yet!" Cesura yelled while laughing.

"Cesura look out!" Izah yelled as Cesura ran into someone with their back turned. There were two others there, too. They all turned around and we saw the real BTT(Bad Touch Trio). ******(Izah: My heros!)(Cesura: Is it just me, or did it just get hotter in here?)(Izah, Maddie, and Cesura: It did ^_^****) **.Cesura had run into ze Awesome Prussia himself.

Cesura backed up to Izah and I and told us to follow her lead. "Ze awesome me apologises. Normally I'm more awesome and don't un-awesomely run into awesome looking people." she said in her German accent with a "Prussia look" on her face.

Understanding what to do Izah jumped in with a French accent and said "Ohonhon does mon ami have something she would like to tell us?"

Looking at Cesura, still slightly confused I asked, "Mi amour what are you talking about?""

I thought ve vent over zhis before! Ze awesome me is not your love, got it?"

"But mi amour-"

"Get avay from me you pedo! I'm younger than you and I can file for a restraining order if needed dammit!"

"Now now mon ami be nice. Don't hurt her."

Cesura just grumbled about things being un-awesome and I went to sulk in the emo corner. This all happened with the real BTT watching us with disbelieving looks.

France said "...They kinda act like us,".

"Ja, zey do... But who are zey?"

"Maybe we should ask them!" Spain piped in.

"I have a more awesomer idea! Let's ask zem who zey are!" says Prussia.

"So who are you, frau?" he asked Cesura, tipping her face upwards and bending down so their faces were a few inches apart.

Cesura turns a bright red and looks to her feet. "_You are not a single woman. You have a boyfriend. Stop fangirling/Mentally dating Prussia," _she thought. She cut the accent and then answered. "Weeeeeell, my name is Cesura, the blonde is Izah, and the one in the emo corner is Maddie. We're from America and we are OBSESSED WITH ANIME! Which reminds me Anime Iowa is in a few days..." She giggled and turned a brighter red. "Umm...Prussia?"

"Ja?"

"...Could I get a picture of me and you hugging? My boyfriend will NEVER believe that I met His Awesomeness in person unless I have proof."

"Ja I guess, but only because you acknowledged mein awesomeness."

Cesura whipped out her camera and had me take a few pictures.

Prussia continued, "But vhat vas zhat about anime und how do you know who ve are?"

"I would also like to know this mon cheri," France said while Spain was trying to cheer me up and get me out of the emo corner.

Cesura blushed then thought for a bit. "Well you guys know Japan, right?" Cesura asked.

"Ja,"

"Oui,"

"Si,"

Cesura giggled then continued, "And y'all have heard of his cartoons, like Pokemon, or... Well... Hetalia. Hetalia is an anime made by a Japanese cartoonist named Hidekaz Himaruya about... Well... You guys. Sadly, you guys are not the main characters..."

Prussia frowned. "Vell zen, spit it out. Who is ze main character?"

I piped up, "Well that's easy! It's Ita-" I was cut off mid-sentence by none other than the main character himself trampling me while running from a very pissed off Romano. "...Him..." I said, pointing to Italy.

"VAT?! Zat little pasta freak is ze main character of an anime und I am not! Vat has zis vorld come to?!" Prussia said over-dramatically.

Izah giggled. "Yes, yes he is. And he's sooooo cute!" Izah and Cesura went into fangirl mode over Italy's kawaii factor.** (Izah: We fangirl more than should be deemed healthy.)(Cesura: For normal people, of which we are not.)**

"Would you two quit fangirling already?!" I asked. "We have to do whatever we came here to do and get Cesura back to the lab! Because as funny as it would be, we wouldn't want the units to start rebelling because they want their 'Mama'. I mean we already have the teenage units going around like they own the place!"

"I've told you before I am NOT the mother. If anything Bryce would be the mother because **HE** created them, right? They just want me because I'm a better mother figure!" Cesura stated.

"But wouldn't that make you the dad?"

"GAHH! Quit being a smartass! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME I'VE SAID IT DON'T MAKE ME SAY it A FOUR-...Yeah I guess I am a good motherly figure, huh? Damn...".**(Izah: That's hilarious. And there are MANY reasons that Bryce would never be seen as a motherly figure. #1 being that he's a dude.)  
****(Maddie: #2 He tries to STAB me with forks!)  
****(Cesura: #3 Uhh... Umm... I ran out of ideas, so I'll yell at Maddie instead :3 MADDIE WHEN THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOU WERE INVADING THE CHAPTER?)  
****(Maddie: I'm the main author I don't have to invade it.)**

"Maddie's right though we should probably get to the world meeting. I am NOT doing this spell again so... Hey guys can you take us to the meeting?" Izah asked.

"Of course, fillette." France says, taking Izah's hand, bowing, and kissing it.** (Izah: So. Damn. Sexy!)**

Cesura swooned, falling into Prussia's arms. Prussia helped her up and she turned bright red. She stuttered some sort of thank you, and Prussia just chuckled and raked his fingers through his hair**(Cesura: Quite sexily if I may say so... And I do :3** **)** , keeping one arm around her waist.

I facepalmed while Spain put his hand on my shoulder. I shuddered and said "Did you know that 95% of rape starts with a hand to the shoulder. So unless you're plotting to seduce and rape me... HANDS OFF! ... On second thought, hands off REGARDLESSof intent. Thank you! And unless you two are trying to cheat in your relationships I would stop flirting!"

We started following the BTT into the World Conference Room and Cesura didn't hear what I said because Prussia is telling her stories, and Izah didn't hear because she's telling France about "Page 117". While this is happened I tripped like the clumsy ass I am and fell. Spain then proceeded to 'trip' and fall on me. My whole face became red and I tried to push him off of me, but of course I couldn't before my friends saw. They stood there laughing while Spain stood up. He offered me a hand but I ignored it.

"You have 5 seconds to run before I kill you!" I yelled at him. Cesura held me back and calmed me down because she's the "mother", but Izah just continued to laugh. Prussia and France were talking to Spain and laughing about what happened.

"Spain, zat vas so unawesome. How can you expect to become as awesome as me ven you do stupid shit like zat?!"

"Ohonhon, 'Tonio, get to know the girl before making advances! HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING?!"

"Spain don't worry," Izah said, "Maddie has anger issues anyway and won't actually kill anyone..." then she added quickly, "Yet..."

"Don't worry all is forgiven as long as it doesn't happen again!" I said happily.

"Is she bipolar or somezing?" Prussia asked.

"I dunno. We never had her tested, but it's a possibility. Anyway her bipolar-ness aside, we need to go. We're already sexily-I mean uhh fashionably late...On second thought no I mean super sexily late!" Cesura giggled.

We walk into the conference room. Prussia and Cesura walk in first, then France and Izah, and finally Spain and I. When we all are inside, we take in the chaos.

"YOU POTATO BASTARD!"

"SIT ZE FUCK DOWN, ROMANO!"

"...'Mano, y-you should sit d-down..." Italy mumbled, pulling on Romano's sleeve.

"DUDES! JUST TAKE A CHILL PILL! SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN SO THE HERO CAN TAKE CONTROL OF THIS MEETING!" America yelled, jumping onto the table. Everyone shut up out of habit. "Okay, bros and broettes," he said **(Cesura: America is a complete dumbass... SO HOT!)**. "Let's get to the first topic... Global Wa-GAAAAHHHH!" he got cut off by a certain 18 year old boy just falling from out of nowhere and on top of America's head.

"BRYCETON!" Cesura said, jumping onto the table and running across it to her boyfriend. "Honey, how the hell did you get here?!"

* * *

**o0o0o**

******Cesura: This chappie is longer. You're welcome, mien liebes :3**

******Izah: Maddie, why do you make it sound like I did something wrong? **

**Me: Because I can**

**Izah: Not a good enough reason**

**Me: I'm gonna guess that means I'm fired right**

**Cesura: Nein. I am your publisher, editor, and anything else that sounds official-like and such. Therefore, you are not fired. But if you don't start writing I MAAAAAY need to start a new RANDOM HOLE IN THE WOODS!**

**Me: What's that mi amour?**

******Cesura: QUIT CALLING ME THAT! And its for all the dead bodies of my many victims! Would you like to join them?**

**Me: Oh... and I could never stop calling you that. Did you forget that it was Bryce and Mason that started it. Then Izah continued it. And then Stacie made it a big deal.**

******Cesura: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Nah I'm good...**

**Cesura and I: *Continue fighting***

******Izah: Review and subscribe :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Why do my friends keep wanting me to add more people? First it's Bryceton and Lauren, Next Iggy and Stacie are gonna want in. WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!**

**Cesura: THE END! *Duh duh duuhhhhhhhh!* Wait, this is a Hetalia fic not Homestuck neeeeeeeever mind :3**

**Me: What? ...You know what nevermind I don't even want to know**

* * *

_*~Bryceton's pov~*_

Izah looked down guiltily. "I may have forgotten to take the spell down after using it..." She said.

I looked up and saw Cesura "...Where the hell am I? Am I in heaven? Scratch that. Izah's here. Can't be heaven. Stupid ginger..."

"No, honey. You're at the World Conference... On the Conference Table... Or, rather, on America...".

I jumped up."Oh my God I'm sorry America!" I said as I helped him up.

"It's ok dude! Wasn't your fault. So if my records are correct, you're...Bryceton? Right?"

"That's me."

"And you are...Cesura?" he asks, turning to the love of my life.

"I sure am!" she giggles.

"And that makes you...Izah."

"Yuppers!" the ex-ginger responded.

"Cool!" he yells. "So let's continue... Where was I again...?"

"Umm... America," Izah said trying not to laugh,"You forgot Maddie." Izah, Cesura, and I then proceeded to laugh hysterically while Maddie pouted and mumbled something about rather being back in the hallway with Spain, whatever the hell that's about.

"So, you are frau Cesura's boyfriend, ya?" Prussia asks me.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" I responded.

"Oh he was just, like totally flirting with your girlfriend is all." Maddie said, imitating Poland.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Could you Americans solve your problems somevere else? Ve're trying to hold a Vorld Conference, here!" Germany yells.

"Stay out of this Mr. Potato Head" I said with fury in my voice.

Romano laughed. "Bryceton, is it? You are my new best friend, okay? And one little thing: Potato bastard is my thing, so Mr. Potato Head can be yours."

"Okay fine whatever." I said, turning back to Cesura. "Is this true?"

"I...I...Yes..." she said, on the verge of tears.

Prussia moved to comfort her, but France held him back, saying something about young love. Prussia frowned but backed away from Cesura.

I went up to Prussia and said calmly "Don't do it again or else."

He scoffed. "Or else what, pretty boy?!"

Cesura moved to grab my arm. "Bryce! Honey, please just stop! It's not worth it! You don't have t-"

I countered Prussia's comment. "I'm 'Pretty boy', huh? Well this 'Pretty boy' is trained in taekwondo and doesn't mind rearranging your face." I then looked down and chuckled.

Cesura turned me around to face her. "Honey. Just stop. This is not the time, nor the place for this. Can this wait until after the meeting, please?"

_ Damn... Grr...The puppy dog eyes... Don't look, Bryceton...GAH YOU MORON YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LOOK IN HER EYES!... Now I HAVE to listen..._ I looked her in the eyes. "Alright, but only because I love you."

Cesura smiled and kissed me.

While we stood on that conference table.

With many countries staring at us.

Kissing.

Izah quite literally pulled us off the table and into a spare chair America had found in another conference room. "Sorry guys, we could only find two chairs, and after Maddie and I sat down, there was only one more chair. So, Bryce, unless you want Cesura sharing a chair with, oh I dunno, Russia, or America, or Prus-"

"Come on, Cesura. You can sit on my lap." I said, sitting in the chair and patting my leg. I'm not letting any of those bastards near her. She's mine, I say! MINE! I chuckled to myself and Cesura looked confused, but sat in my lap anyway.

"...Continuing where I left off, let's talk Global Warming! Could I have a volunteer write notes on the board?"

Cesura jumped up and waved her arms like she was going to die if America didn't pick her, "AMERICA! AMERICA! ALFRED! HEY! DUDE! AMERICAAAAAAAA! PICK ME! PICK ME! PLEEEEEEEEASE?!"

Her gesticulations must have caught his attention. Either that, or it was because she was the only one volunteering. "You! Cesura, dudette! You can write on the board!" America said, throwing her a box of whiteboard markers.

Cesura caught the markers and dragged me to the board with her. "Honey, be careful when you're writing!" she giggled.

"Oh shut it. Just because I am a lefty doesn't mean that I always erase stuff when I write!"

She giggles, "Alright, prove it." she said, handing me a red marker.

"I will! And you'll regret doubting me!" I snapped back, taking the marker and starting to write down what America said.

"So, like I said, we'll be talking about Global Warming first."

I wrote "Global Warming" at the top.

Cesura, Izah, and Maddie giggled.

It didn't take too long until...

"What's so funny back there?" America asked, looking back.

"DAMMIT I'M LEFT HANDED IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I yelled.

Cesura giggled. "It's okay, sweetie." She took out the eraser and cleared the board. "Let me show you how it's done." She wrote at the top of the board "Global Warming", and since she is a righty, it didn't erase.

_ Damn..._

Cesura giggled. "And that is how you write on a whiteboard, darlin'."

"Can we please move on? We need to get through America's stupid hero solution and get something done." Maddie said.

"NO! WE CAN'T!" I yelled. "I'm going to write this correctly, dammit!"

"Maddie, I don't know what you're talking about. This is a World Meeting. And we thought Congress was bad..." Izah said. England laughed hysterically. America pouted.

"IZAH! I'M THE SMARTASS! NOT YOU!"

This is where it starts to get a bit fuzzy, but I'll try to explain.

I looked down and started to smile and "crazy laugh" and stopped hoping to control myself.

America stopped pouting and started ranting again and Cesura took notes. A few other countries gave ideas, all of which were more preventions than solutions.

I go into a corner and I start to sulk.

America and England started fighting, and Cesura stopped taking notes and came over to the emo corner. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Honey if you could just... step back... a little." I said.

Cesura had a worried expression on her face, but stepped back anyway. She whispered something that sounded like, "Sweetie, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong."

I started to twitch thinking of horrible experiences of my life and others.

"Bryce? Honey you know you can tell me what's wrong."

It started with laughing and the eyes... the eyes changing. THE COLOR FLICKERING ON AND OFF ON AND OFF!

"H-Honey? W-What's g-g-going on?"

"Bryce, bro, what's with your eyes all up and flickering?" America asked.

I started going ballistic I injected myself with more of my homemade LPN (liquid premium nitrate) which made me even crazier.

Cesura grabbed me by the wrists and forced me into the chair, America held me down & Russia tied me to the chair so I wouldn't hurt myself or anyone else.

I started to make a crooked smile at Russia... staring at him with MY MOTHERFUCKING EYES... I was a bomb._ Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Russia smiled back, then tied me tighter. "You aren't getting away, da?"

Cesura, America, and Russia back away. Cesura went into the emo corner and started to cry.

I snapped out of it rocked the chair until it fell over and I crawled all the way over to Cesura.

She was bawling by this point. "I thought...we c-could...just have...ONE NORMAL FUCKING DAY! I've-No, WE'VE waited...WHO KNOWS HOW LONG...to...to meet the countries, and now...NOW THEY THINK WE'RE CRAZY! I WAS W-WAITING...WAITING UNTIL THEY'D KNOWN US...FOR A WHILE BE...BEFORE I WAS GOING TO TELL...TO TELL THEM!" She screamed between sobs.

Prussia lunged to comfort her, but AMERICA TO THE FUCKING RESCUE, punched him in the face.

Soon this turned into a full-out brawl.

Hungary looked as though she was going to skin Prussia then bury him half-alive, but Hungary was being held back by a concerned looking Austria. Prussia was being pummeled by America, who was being attacked by Russia, who was being glomped by Belarus, who was...

You know what? I'm not going into detail on what was going on. Basically, it was one huge fight, and everyone was in it in some way or another, except for myself, Cesura, Izah and Maddie. Okay? Great.

I grabbed my knife out of my pocket and cut myself loose and I tried to comfort Cesura.

Cesura was down to a whimper now, so I just cradled her in my arms. She smiled when she saw that I had calmed considerably. I put the knife back in my pocket hoping I wouldn't need to cut myself from another chair.

Cesura miraculously fell asleep in my lap, even with all the chaos in the room. I smiled and pet her hair, watching the fight end because Prussia was knocked out. Maddie put down the video camera she was using to tape said fight, and Izah finished the last of her popcorn. Cesura woke up & kissed me.

"Don't worry they think I'm crazy not you" I said.

She giggled and kissed me again. "That was my panic attack talking. They usually aren't that bad...Must be from being so close to so many of my anime crushes- I MEAN, uhh, IDOLS! Yeah...That's the word...Heheh..."

"Don't push it honey I will very much hurt them." I said.

Cesura looked in my eyes. "P-Please don't, Bryce. They d-didn't do anything wrong."

I hear Izah whisper to...Who? Oh who the hell cares. Some person sitting by her, "Honey, they're scaring me. Make it stop."**(Izah: OMFG that's Maddie you idiot!)**

Oh. That's right. Must be her girlfriend.

Fiance.

Wife?

Who the hell knows?

Or cares, for that matter?

...Lesbians.**(Maddie & Izah: WE ARE MOTHER FUCKING BISEXUAL DAMMIT BRYCETON!)**

NOW I'M GETTING MOTHERFUCKING OFF TRACK, DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL WAS I?!

* * *

**Cesura: I really like typing motherfucker...**

**Izah: You have problems**

**Cesura: I have all the problems. ALL OF THEM!**

**Maddie: THIS IS HETALIA. NOT HOMESTUCK, DAMMIT!**

**Cesura: Woah, just chill Maddie.**

**Maddie: NEVER!**

**Bryce: ...What the fuck just happened?**

**Maddie & Cesura: *bicker***

**Izah: Looks like I have to say this...Again... Comment and favorite :3**


End file.
